


Weakness

by pilongski



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov and His Mistress [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: "What do you want?"
Katsuki blinks.
"What is it that you planned ... with Viktor?"
The silence between them is deafening. Yuri doesn't know which is worse - the time Katsuki takes to answer him or the fact that Katsuki is seriously think of a right answer for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Weakness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277673) by [visiondoesntneedsupervision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision)



> We learn more about Yuuri, I guess ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Yuri!!! on Ice belongs to MAPPA Studio

Yuuri Katsuki is a dangerous man. Yuri has seen his fair share of political prisoner—and none of them are as happy and as delighted as that Easterner. That man knows a lot of people hate him and yet he thrives on it. As if their suffering gives him life. Many politicians have tried to get rid of him but somehow he always survive. No one knows his weakness. No one knows his motivation and that scares Yuri a lot.

So when one day he got fed up with his curiosity, he goes to the Easterner's room and is determined to sort it out once and for all. Cause he is not going to let his (beloved) uncle get dragged down by him.  
  
The Easterner doesn't change much of his room. He expects those weird flat bed he sleep in when he visited Yuuri’s country. But the king sized bed is still there, with its curtain attached. The only thing that gets changed in this room that he adds some eastern stuffs like a waving statue cat, a tree-miniature, and a big callygraphy hanging by bedside.  
  
"Hello, Yura." Katsuki greets him. A smile splatters on his face. A smile he would very much liked to punch. "How can I help you?"

“Don’t you _Yura_ me. We are not close.” Yuri hisses.

“But we have the same name. It would be very confusing.” Katsuki says. “I know! I just call you Yurio like Viktor.”

“Do not! Call me! Yurio!” Yuri exclaimes.

“Well it’s either that or Yura.”

“....”

“Yura it is then.”

Yuri hisses again. He swears on St. Petersburg that Easterner is secretly a demon.

 

 

 

 

  
  
After a long silence, Yuri finally opens his mouth. "What do you want?"  
  
Katsuki blinks.  
  
"What is it that you planned ... with Viktor?"  
  
The silence between them is deafening. Yuri doesn't know which is worse - the time Katsuki takes to answer him or the fact that Katsuki is seriously think of a right answer for him.

Katsuki sighs. “Nothing, to be honest.”

“And you seriously believe I will fall for that?!” Yuri shouts. “You are a foreigner being held against his will on a foreign country. How would I know—“

“You won’t. That’s the problem.”

Katsuki looks away from him, as if he tries to hide something. Yuri is not blind, he knows a pain when he sees one.

Does Katsuki really love Viktor? Like ... that?

“O-oi, pork cutlet,” Yuri gulps. “If you have to choose between your kid Emperor and Viktor, who would you choose.”

There is no question mark at the end because it is simply not one. It is a statement to remind Katsuki his position in the castle.

“Can you get out, Yuri? It seems I am quite tired I don’t even catch your question.” The Easterner lies. Yuri knows but he plays along anyway. He says okay and walk towards the exit.

“I am sorry.” Katsuki apologizes.

“It’s fine.” And then Katsuki closes the door.

Yuri sighs. He figures out Yuuri Katsuki’s weakness but he does not know what to do with that information.


End file.
